Rats and Wizards
by jvwollert
Summary: The Russo's find a boy and take him in as one of there own. They later find out he has a family and a secret they would have never thought of. Will the boy stay with the Russo's or pick his real family.
1. The Boy

Rats with Wizards

 **Hello my people i got a brand new story for you. This came to me the other day when i watched Wizards one of my other favorite shows and i thought how about a crossover of these two. So here it is i hope you enjoy it**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistake or confusion.**

Alex and Harper appeared in front of the substation with face paint, stuff animals and corn dogs

"Wow that place was so fun" Harper said eating the corndog

"Please Harper. When your with me, it's always fun"

"No, when I'm with you were getting into trouble either with Laritate or your dad"

"Not all the time" Harper stared at Alex "Most of the time" Harper continued to stare at Alex "Alright fine, all the time" Alex shouted, Harper then took a bite of her corndog.

"What time is it" harper asked

"Let's see" Alex pulled out her phone and checked the time "It's 10 at night"

"We should go inside before your dad yells at us" Harper said

"Don't worry it's Thursday night"

"And"

"Thursday my mom makes a desert cheese cake. Once my dad has a piece or should I say pieces he'll be out for the night. He really loves cheese cake" Alex and Harper reached for door when they heard a booming noise. They froze in there spot scared of the noise. They turned around to see where the noise came from

"What was that" Harper asked

"Don't know" Alex and Harper walked down the street until they came upon an alley way

"We should go before something happens" Harper asked

"Don't worry Harper. I got my wand"

"You say like that's a good thing"

"Just trust me" Alex and Harper began to walk down the alley

"It's getting dark" Harper said. Alex pulled out her wand and cast a spell. A small white light appeared at the tip of her wand lighting the path in front of her.

"Let there be light" Alex said with a chuckle in the end

"Not funny" they continued to walk down the alley "Alex let's just go. It's scary here"

"Fine" Alex and Harper prepared to leave

"Help" they heard a voice. Alex and Harper followed the voice until they came upon a teenage boy "Help"

"Oh my gosh" Harper said. They look and see the boy bleeding from his arm with his faced bruised "Alex we need to help him"

"Helping really isn't my strong suit"

"ALEX"

"Alright fine" Alex waved her wand in the air.

Seconds later Alex, Harper and the boy were in the living room.

"Help him to the couch" Harper said

"Fine" Alex whined. Alex and Harper lifted the boy off the ground and to the couch "Now what" Alex asked

"Well use a spell to heal him"

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"Maybe because you're a wizard and I'm not"

"Fine" Alex grabbed her wand and waved it around the air. She said a spell and a red light appeared at the tip of her wand. She flicked her wand the red light went towards the boy, only for it to bounce off and hit the wall "That was weird"

"Try again" Alex said a spell and flicked her wand. The red light went towards the boy only for it to bounce off and hit the wall again

"Now what" Alex asked. The front door opened and Jerry and Theresa walked in

"For the last time Jerry, I don't want a churro"

"Well then don't complain about not having one when I ate them all" he stuffed one in his mouth

"Mom dad" Alex said walking up to them "We have a problem"

"Alex what did you do this time" Jerry asked

"Why do you assume every time there's a problem I caused it"

"Because every time there is a problem you do cause it" Jerry looks over and sees the boy on the couch

"Who's that" he asked pointing to the boy

"That's the problem, Harper and I found him in the alley like this. I tried to use a spell to heal him but it's not working"

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked

"Watch" Alex said a spell and shot the red light at the boy. They all see the red light bounce off of him and hit the wall "See"

"That's weird"

"Okay so since you can't use your magic than we have to help him the human way" Theresa said. She walks over to the boy and checks him "Harper go get me some bandages please. Alex go get me a rag and a bowl of water" Harper went upstairs for the bandages and Alex went into the kitchen

"I wonder what happened" Jerry asked. Theresa examined the boys arm to find it bleeding. Alex came back to the living room with a bowl and a wet rag

"Here mom" Theresa grabbed the rag and cleaned the boys arm soaking up the blood. "Hey mom"

"Yes honey"

"I didn't know you a doctor"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Harper came down the stairs and gave Theresa the bandages. "Thanks Harper" she wrapped the boys wound then cleaned the boy's face "Let's hope he wakes up soon"

* * *

Hours past and the boy was still unconscious on the couch. Jerry and Theresa were in the kitchen talking while Alex and Harper were upstairs in Alex's room hanging out.

"Who do you think the boy is" Harper asked

"Don't know, I've never seen him at school"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Harper, you know I'm with Mason"

"Just because you're with Mason doesn't mean you still think other guys are cute"

"Well he does look kind of cute"

"ALEX, HARPER" they heard Jerry scream. Alex and Harper rushed out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. They look and find Theresa talking with the boy

"Do you need anything honey" Theresa asked

"No but thank you" the boy held the back of his neck

"Do you know your name" Jerry asked

"My name is Chase"

"Do you know where you're from?"

"I'm sorry but I can only remember my name" Theresa and Jerry look at each other

"Now what" Alex asked

"Well I guess he can stay the night until we can figure something out" Jerry said

"I don't want to be a bother" Chase said

"Don't worry honey, you're okay" Theresa got up and went to the kitchen

"Harper could you get an extra pillow and blanket please" Jerry asked

"Sure" Harper went upstairs. Alex made her way over to the Chase and sat next to him

"Hi I'm Alex" she said offering a friendly handshake

"Hi I'm Chase" he shook her hand

"Don't worry Chase, well get you home safe and sound"

"Thank you" Theresa came back and gave Chase a glass of water

"Here honey you must be thirsty" Chase grabbed the glass. He sees everyone staring at him

"What" he asked

"Your arm, hours ago it was bleeding and hurting. Now it looks fine" Chase looks at his arm barely noticing the bandages. Jerry pulls Alex to the side

"I guess the spell worked" Alex said

"I guess but I have never seen a spell with a delayed reaction" they walked back over to Theresa and Chase. Theresa placed her hand on the boy's forehead

"You're a little warm. Some rest should do you some good"

"I just like to thank you for your hospitality. I promise I'll find a way to repay you"

"No need, we just want you to get home safe" Jerry said. The front door opens and Justin and Max enter the house

"Were home" Max yelled. They both look and see Chase

"Mom, dad who's this" Justin asked. Jerry went over and explained the situation to the boys. Harper soon came back down and handed Chase the pillow and blanket

"Thank you" Chase said

"Now I want you to sleep okay. Well figure this stuff out tomorrow" Theresa walked over to the others "I need someone to stay down her with him just incase"

"I'll do it" Alex said

"I mean one of the boys honey" everyone looks at Justin

"Why me"

"Because you're the most responsible" Theresa said

"Why can't dad do it"

"Because he's a heavy sleeper"

"Well why not Max"

"Fine, both of you can stay down here with him"

"Really" Max whined

"Yes now go get your pillows and blankets" Justin and Max argued all the way to their rooms.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow" Alex asked

"We just hope we find his parents or guardian. I'll post his picture on the wall and out on the streets and see what happens"

"What happens if we can't find his parents?"

"I don't know but well figure something out" Jerry and Theresa went upstairs. Justin and Max later came down with their blankets and pillows and layed them on the living room floor

"You okay Alex" Harper asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Alex made her way upstairs and too her room. She layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling "Poor guy" she closed her eyes and fell asleep for the night

 **I hope you liked it and please send me some feedback. Until next chapter!**


	2. Convincing

Rats with Wizards

 **Hello everyone i am back with a brand new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistake or confusion.**

Morning soon came. Alex woke up and looked around her room. She got out of bed and shut the curtains for it being too bright. She walked over to her mirror to find her hair a complete mess. She exited her room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once in she undressed and got in the shower. After her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and headed back to her room. She shut her door and grabbed her wand. She waved her wand in the air while saying a spell. Seconds later she was in her usual clothes, blue jeans with a pink top and a light sweater. She walked over to her mirror to see check her hair. She messed with it until it was perfect to her. She exited her room and made her way down the stairs into the living and kitchen. She sees her mom in the kitchen

"Hey mom" Alex said

"Morning sweetie"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well your father wanted me to make lasagna for breakfast. So I stuck with pancakes"

"Are they chocolate chip?"

"No blue berry"

"Well there goes my morning"

"I thought you liked blue berries"

"No Justin does"

"Well it's a good thing I made some special pancakes for you" Theresa grabs a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes from the microwave and hands it to Alex

"Yes" Alex said

"You should know me better sweetie. I know you love chocolate chip. Justin and your dad love blue berries and Max love well… ketchup"

"Not listening, eating" Alex said eating a piece

"At least we know your, your fathers kid. You two eat the same" Alex looks around the room noticing something missing

"Where's the boy Chase"

"I told him to go take a shower"

"So what's the plan for today? How are we going to help him?"

"I'm going to post some pictures in the substation then on the streets and see if anyone calls"

"What if no one does?"

"We'll call the police and they take him to child services"

"Don't do that"

"Well what should we do Alex"

"If no one calls for him then why can't he live here?"

"We know nothing about this boy. For all we know he could be a criminal from another state"

"Think about it. He lost his memory so it's basically a fresh start"

"I will discuss it with your father okay 'if' no one calls"

"Yeah"

"Now hurry up. Your father and brothers are working and they need your help"

"Why were never busy"

"Your father put a two for one special and people are coming in left and right. He needs your help for waitress duty"

"Why can't Justin do it? All the guys and girls are always checking him out"

"Just go"

"Fine" Alex grabs a pancake and makes her way downstairs. Theresa finishes with the pancakes and places them in the microwave. She sits down and drinks a cup of tea before going down and helping her family.

"Excuse me" she turns around and sees Chase standing at the stairs

"Yes" she said nicely

"I would just like to say thank you for letting me use your bathroom"

"No problem honey" Theresa gets up from the couch and walks back into the kitchen "Are you hungry Chase" Theresa asked

"Yes ma'am" Chase goes over and sits at the table. Theresa serves him a couple of pancakes and a glass of milk

"How'd you sleep" Theresa asked

"I slept fine, thank you for asking" Theresa took the chair next to him

"Do you remember anything?"

"Sorry but I still only remember my name"

"Okay" Theresa gets up and heads back to the kitchen

"Hey Theresa" Chase said

"Yes"

"I overheard your conversation with your daughter... I understand if you want to take me to child services if no one claims me"

"Chase I would let you live here and become part of the family but I know nothing about you"

"If it helps I know nothing about me either. Just my name" Theresa soon heard a whimper knowing this isn't a trick for the boy to rob her. She knew this boy lost his memory, she had to help him

"Listen honey" Chase looks at her "I'll talk to my husband. If he says it's okay, then well let you stay if no one has called for you in a week"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Yes I would"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, now eat your breakfast" minutes later Harper came up the stairs

"I need a drink of water" she goes over and grabs a glass

"How bad is it" Theresa asked

"There are a lot of people and they just keep coming in" Theresa looked at Chase who's eating in peace

"Harper can you do me a favor"

"Yeah sure"

"Tell Max and Justin to come up here please"

"Alright" Harper puts the glass in the sink then heads downstairs. Minutes later Max and Justin come up and approached there mother

"What do you want mom" Justin asked

"I'll make a deal with two okay"

"Sure" they both said

"I'll cover both of your's shifts if you stay up here and keep Chase company"

"Sure" they both said giving their mother there aprons. She grabbed the aprons and went downstairs. Justin and Max stood there watching Chase eat in peace

"Now what" Max asked

"One of us goes over there and makes conversation"

"Who gets to go?"

"Rock, paper, scissors"

"You're on" they put their hands out

"Rock, paper, scissors" they both said. Justin puts paper and Max puts rock

"Looks like you go" Max walked over and sat in the chair next to Chase. Chase and Max sat there in silence for a minute. Both scared to talk

"So Chase how was your sleep" Max said trying to start a conversation

"It was fine" they were silent again. Max tried to think of something to say but how do you start a conversation with someone who has no memory.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the substation. Alex was at the cash register taking orders while Jerry was in the back making the sandwiches. Theresa and Harper were waitressing.

"Dad we need a number four" Alex shouted

"On it" he shouted back.

"Harper" Harper looks over and sees Theresa with some flyers

"Yes Mrs. Russo"

"Can you go hang these just outside the sub shop" she hands Harper the flyers. Harper looks and sees a picture of Chase and the number of the Russo's at the bottom

"Yeah I'll be back" Harper leaves the sub shop. Theresa made her way to the back to find Jerry making the sandwiches

"Honey"

"Yes Theresa"

"I need to talk to you"

"Can we do that later; I'm a little backed on orders"'

"The people can wait, I need to talk to you about Chase" Alex stopped helping the customer to ease drop on her parents

"Um excuse me" Alex motioned the customer to wait

"What do you want to talk about" Jerry asked

"I was thinking if someone doesn't call for Chase maybe we can just"

"Adopt him. We know nothing about the boy, for all we know he could be a criminal from another state"

"I know but I just don't think it would be right to send him to child services"

"Theresa"

"Please Jerry, were all he has if you think about it"

"Theresa"

"He could work for you. You always said you needed an extra hand"

"That is true"

"Please honey, he seems scared" Jerry sighed deeply

"If no one claims in one week then he can live here okay"

"Thank you" she kisses him on the cheek. She then leaves and helps the customers

"Yes" Alex said in excitement. After her shift was over she headed upstairs to find Max and Chase talking at the table still. She went over to Justin who was watching TV "Hey Justin"

"What" Justin

"I just overheard mom and dad. They said if no one calls for Chase in a week he's going to be living with us"

"Really"

"Yeah so just a heads up"

"Okay" Alex went to the stairs and looked at Chase and Max talking. She smiled at Chase knowing at least he has some kind of family

 **Sorry for the bad ending. I hoped you enjoyed it. Also an update was added to my other story 'Chase's Life 2' so you can go check that out. Please review and see you next time.!**


	3. New Sibling

Rats and Wizards

 **Hello everyone. I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and other things. But i have come back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **Apologize for any grammar, punctuation and/or confusion.**

Alex's POV:

It's been a week since Harper and I found Chase. No one has called for him or responded on the internet for him.

I'm in the kitchen with my mom and dad. Watching them make dinner. Justin is at some stupid super hero convention. While Max and Chase are in Max's room. Max was happy enough to share his room with Chase. I feel bad for Chase, Max never cleans his room. Anyways, now it is the time for me to ask my parents the big question. Positive side to this is that there both in good moods which is very rare. Here's goes nothing

"Hey mom"

"Yes honey" she responded back

"So have you and dad come to a decision"

"Decision for what" my dad asked. I just rolled my eyes

"About Chase" they both stopped cooking and stared at the meals there preparing. Soon they both placed there utensils down and looked at each other, almost like there reading each other's minds. They soon look at me "Well" I asked

"Your father and I talked it out and" they look at each other again, then back at me "He can stay here" I felt happy for some reason.

"Can I go tell him" my mom grabbed me by the shoulders

"Now hold on honey" I looked at her "Just because we said it was okay for him to stay here"

"Doesn't mean he wants to" my dad said

"So we just ask him" I said

"Well ask okay" my mom said kissing me on the forehead. She walked over to the stairs "MAX, CHASE. PLEASE COME DOWN" she walked backed over to the food she was preparing. Seconds later Max came down the stairs with Chase behind

"Yeah mom" Max said

"We need to talk to Chase" my dad said. Chase stepped forward and faced my parents

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Russo"

"My husband and I have talked and" they took a minute to pause. "We've agreed to allow you to live here with us and adopt you" Max and I jump in joy "If you want to" we stop jumping so we can hear Chase's answer

"Well" he stopped again to think

"It won't hurt our feelings if you don't want to stay" my mom says. There was another minute of silence

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I would like to thank you for taking me in and helping me. I would like to stay here" Max and I jumped in joy again. My mom goes over and hugs Chase

"Welcome to the family"

"Thank you" Chase said back

"So since you're staying here. We need to go buy you some new clothes. I just don't know where you'll sleep" my mom said

"He can stay with me" Max said

"You sure?" my dad asked

"Yeah, I love having a roommate. Plus he keeps the room clean"

"We'll if you're sure with it sweetie" she asked Chase

"Yeah that's fine"

"Now I want you to go rest. After dinner well go get you some clothes" my mom says

"Thank you" Chase and Max head back up to their room. While mom and dad go back to the kitchen to cook.

Later that night after dinner my mom took Chase shopping for some clothes. My dad was on the couch sleeping with Max watching TV. I was in the kitchen with Harper

"That's great he can stay here" Harper says to me

"I know right"

"Wow Alex" Harper said

"What" I asked worried. Is there a spider? I HATE spiders

"I've never seen you this happy"

"What do you mean by that" I asked confused

"It's just that. You never get this happy about anything. Now you're just happy."

"I'm not that happy"

"You haven't stopped smiling" she's right. I haven't stopped smiling since Chase decided to stay. I don't know why

"I don't know why I'm so happy" I look and see Harper with a smile on her face "What?" I asked

"I think I know why you're so happy"

"Why?" I asked

"You like Chase" are you kidding me. Out of all things she could have said and she says that. I'm with Mason

"HARPER" I yell, getting my brothers attention "I don't like Chase. Even if I did I can't be with him. I'm with Mason"

"Okay" she says. I rushed upstairs and enter my room and slam the door shut. I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I swear Harper just exaggerates some times

Max's POV:

Alex rushes upstairs and slams her door shut. I look at Harper who's giggling softly

"Sometimes it's just fun to mess with her"

Harper heads down to the substation. After a minute of watching TV, the front door opens. My mom and Chase enter the house with bags in their hands.

"Hey guys" I said getting to my feet "How'd it go"

"It went great. Chase got some nice outfits" my mom goes and puts some bags on the counter "I also got me some new outfits" my mom pulls out a dress "Hey Max"

"Yes mother"

"Why don't you and Chase go rearrange your room so it fits both of you?"

"Sure" I pat Chase on the shoulder "Let's go" we head up to the room. We enter the room and I sit on the lower bunk "Alright so I was thinking we could split the closet in half. Left side mine and right side yours" I asked

"Yeah, that would work"

"For the bed arrangements you can have the top bunk"

"Sure" I get up from the bottom bunk and walk towards the closet door. I slide the closet door open and push all my clothes to the left side. I walk over to the top bunk and remove my blanket and pillow and place it on the bottom bunk. Chase hangs his new clothes in the closet.

"I'll go get you a blanket and pillow okay"

"Okay" I walk out of our room and head to the hallway closet. I grab an extra pillow and blanket and head back to the room. I see Chase on the top bunk staring at the ceiling

"Here" I hand him the pillow and blanket

"Thanks Max"

"No problem. Now we better get to sleep. We got a hard day of work tomorrow" I lay down on the bottom bunk and cover myself up.

"Thanks Max" I heard Chase say again

"Welcome" I say before closing my eyes and going to sleep

 **Sorry it wasn't one of my best. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed and i'll see you all next chapter. Review!**


	4. Unknowns

Rats and Wizards

 **Hello everyone i am back with a brand knew chapter. Apologies for updating so late. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Apologize for any grammar, punctuation and/or confusion.**

It's been two weeks since Chase decided to stay with the Russo's. It was a regular morning. Max got out of bed and smelt his morning breathe. Shocked by the foul stench he got up and went to his closet. He grabbed a shirt and shorts along with some underwear and threw them on the bed.

"Chase, time to get up" Max said. He looks and sees Chase still asleep on the top bunk "Chase"

"To tired" Chase said softy. Max grabs his pillow from the bottom bunk and smacks Chase with it. Chase sat up in a rush and looks at Max "I'm up" Max just chuckled. Chase got out of bed and smelled his morning breathe "I hate your breathe in the morning. It always smells" Chase complained

"That is why they invented toothpaste" Max said "I think that's why"

"Hurry up with your shower so I can take mine. Don't want to be late for my shift" Chase said

"Should have woken up before I did" Max grabs his clothes and heads out the room. Chase heads to the closet and grabs a shirt along with jeans. He heard a small knock and turns around to see Alex at the door

"Morning, sleepy" Alex said

"Morning Alex" Chase said yawning

"You are going to be dragging today"

"No I'm not; I got a full nine hours of sleep"

"I'd say more of three hours of sleep"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you and Justin stayed up late last night playing games"

"You know"

"Your just lucky mom and dad hasn't found out yet"

"Please don't say anything to Mr. and Mrs. Russo Alex"

"I'm not a tattle tale. Just try to get more sleep at night and hang out less with my brother"

"No promises" Alex leaves the room and heads down into the kitchen to see Harper and her mom talking

"Morning Alex" Harper says

"Morning Harper, Morning mom"

"Good morning sweetie" Theresa says "Is Chase and Max awake"

"Yeah they are, they'll be down soon" Justin soon enters the kitchen with bags under his eyes

"Morning Justin" Harper says

"Morning" he mumbles getting himself a glass of juice

"Justin" Theresa says with tension in her voice

"Yes mom" Justin responded nervously

"Did you stay up late last night playing those games again?" He slowly turned around with a small smile on his face

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"I told not to do that anymore sweetie. Those games ruin your brain and make you tired"

"Especially if you know you got work the next day" Alex commented

"I'm sorry mom I was just trying to hang out with Chase. We never hang out together and now we have something in common"

"Chase stayed up too" Theresa yelled

"Great cover Justin" Alex commented again

"I'm sorry mom it's just that, I like having someone to play games with. Alex hates them and Max is … well Max"

"I told you not to do it again Justin"

"I know mom but it just felt like I had another brother" Theresa took a minute to think. She sighed very loudly

"This is your last warning mister. Do it again and your grounded"

"Thanks mom"

"Now go get ready"

"My shift isn't for another hour"

"I know, you're just going to go cover my shift as punishment"

"You just said I wasn't in trouble"

"No, I said you're not grounded. I didn't say anything about you being in trouble. You and Chase are going to cover my shifts today"

"Fine" Justin heads up the stairs to get ready.

"Since the boys have my shifts covered, I have the day off"

"Good one mom" Alex says.

Max exited the shower and headed back to his room. He entered through the door and sees Chase laying on the top bunk

"Alright, your turn; hurry up we don't want dad mad" Chase grabs his clothes and jumps off the top bunk to the ground

"Don't rush me Max"

"Just hurry" Chase made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it before stripping down. He turned on the shower and waited for the hot water. He stepped in front of the bathroom mirror messing with his hair

"Chase" he heard a soft voice

"Alex, Max" he yelled making sure know one was at the door. After a minute of silence he went back to his hair

"Chase" the voice said again. Chase began to get nervous. He didn't know if this was a prank by Alex or if he's losing it. Chase looked in the mirror and saw a tall figure dressed in black "Chase" the figure said. Chase quickly turned around to defend himself when he realized the figure was gone. He looked back at the mirror and saw the tall dark figure gone. He had chills all over his body but for some reason he feels like he knows the figure from somewhere. He soon noticed the steam covering the room. He jumped in the shower quickly and washed his body and hair, while brushing his teeth. Once done he exited the shower and put his clean clothes on. He exited the bathroom and walked down the hall to Max's room "Chase" he heard the voice. He continued to walk to the room trying to ignore the voice "Chase" the voice said again. Chase quickly opened the door and slammed it shut breathing heavily. He felt chills all over his body with.

"You okay Chase" Max asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Let's go" Chase opened the door slowly seeing if anything was in the hallway

"You sure you're alright Chase, you look scared"

"No I'm fine, just remembering a dream I had last night. Nothing to worry about" Max just shrugged it off and exited the room with Chase behind.

* * *

Chase and Max entered the substation to see Jerry making the sandwiches, Justin taking orders and Alex and Harper waitressing. Max goes and gets an apron and begins to help his dad, while Chase goes and helps Justin.

"Hey Justin"

"Hey Chase"

"Why are you working, your shift isn't for another hour"

"I got in trouble with my parents"

"What happened?"

"My mom found out we stayed up last night playing games. So we have to cover her shifts today"

"I'm sorry Justin, I didn't meant to get you in trouble"

"Dude your fine, this isn't the first she caught me; but one more time and she's going to ground us"

"How about I make it up to you"

"How are you going to do that Chase?"

"I'll cover Mrs. Russo's shifts today for the whole day. You just worry about yours okay"

"You sure"

"Yeah, plus it will get me something to do"

"Thanks Chase"

"No problem" Justin takes off his apron and heads back upstairs. Chase puts his apron on and stands behind the cash register waiting for a customer. He soon noticed Max missing from the back "Hey Mr. Russo"

"Yes Chase"

"Where'd Max go" Jerry soon noticed Max missing too

"Um he… went back…. Upstairs to…. Help Mrs. Russo…. With Laundry"

"Today's not laundry day"

"Its early laundry day" Chase looked at him confused "Get back to work" Chase was curious where Justin, Alex, Max and even Harper go. They just disappear and reappear out of nowhere. He soon heard the ringing of the bell. His attention soon came to the customer; in front of him was a teenage boy with dark skin and a super thing body

"How can I help you" the customer seemed frozen in fear "Excuse" the boy looked at Chase "Are you okay" the boy then smiled

"Just day dreaming, I'll take a number three" Chase grabbed the boys money and opened the register. He then gave the boy back his change and turned back to Mr. Russo

"One number three" Chase shouted

"On it" Jerry shouted back. The boy sat at one of the stool's looking at magazine. Chase messed with his phone until he noticed the boy looking at him

"Can I help you" Chase asked

"Um sorry… you just look… familiar" Chase began to get nervous. The boy continued to stare at him, almost like studying him. Chase tried to focus on his phone but it was hard.

"Number Three" Jerry shouted. Chase grabbed the food quickly and gave it to the boy

"Have a pleasant day and come again" Chase said, hoping the boy would leave

"You too" the boy said before leaving. Chase exhaled slowly, happy that the boy is gone.

* * *

Later that night Chase headed upstairs to see Justin and Alex watching TV while sitting on the couch. He made his way over and sat next to Justin

"Tough day" Justin asked

"Yeah"

"Hey, thanks for taking the shifts for me. I'll find a way to make it up to you" Justin said

"Don't worry about it"

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure, now if you wouldn't mind. I will be going to bed"

"Night" Justin and Alex said together. Chase gets up from the couch and heads upstairs.

"So Alex"

"Yeah"

"When are you going to tell Chase you like him?"

"For the last time Justin I do not like Chase. I'm with Mason so could you stop"

"I'm just saying the way you look at him and the way you act around. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out either"

"I am not having this conservation with you" Alex gets up and heads upstairs. She passed by the bathroom door to her room. She walks up to her door and grabs the knob. Before entering she noticed Max and Chase's door open. She got curios and let go her door knob. She quietly walked over to the door and poked her head into the room. She found Chase sitting on Max's bed shirtless, just murmuring to himself. "Chase" she said, taking him by surprise

"Oh, hey Alex"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What's wrong?"

"Earlier today this boy came up to me and he looked scared or surprised to see me. He just stared at me the whole time his meal was getting ready"

"That's weird"

"That's not the weird part"

"Then what was the weird part"

"The weird part is I think I know him somehow. Like I have memories of him but every time i try to remember it's just a big blur. I don't, I'm super tired so I might be overthinking this" Chase gets up and climbs to his bed "Could you shut the door and turn off the light when you leave"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, night Alex"

"Night Chase" Alex turns off the lights and shuts the door. Alex stood at the door another minute before heading to her room.

Meanwhile:

Mr. Russo locked the substation door and put up the closed sign and headed upstairs. A dark figured approached the doors and peeks through the windows seeing the place all dark and quiet. They pull out a phone and dial a number

 _"Yes"_ a voice answered

"We found him"

 **There goes another chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and hope to see you next chapter. Review!**


	5. Secret's Part I

Rats and Wizards

 **Hello everyone jvwollert back with a brand chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Apologize for any grammar, punctuation and/or confusion.**

Chase awoke from his top bunk. He reached down into his pajama pockets and grasped his phone. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He saw it was five in the morning, way too early for him to get up. He placed his phone back into his pocket and got under covers trying to get comfortable. After about ten minutes of trying to get comfy he found he lost the ability to sleep. He continued to lie on the bed staring at the ceiling seeing nothing but darkness. He sighed loudly and decided to get up and get something to drink. He tried his best not to wake up Max but it failed. Chase didn't see where he was going and slipped off the metal bar that held his top bunk up. He fell, face first on the hard floor groaning and holding his head. He held his head feeling some kind of warm liquid on his hand. The light turned on and Max stood at the switch, wide awake at the noise. Max looks and sees Chase bleeding from his head

"Chase" Max said helping him up to his feet. Max led Chase to the bathroom to clean his face. He sat Chase on the toilet while he went and got a wet rag. Chase held his head cringing through the pain and massive headache he had gotten. Max came back and placed the rag on his head where the blood was seeping through "How you feeling Chase?' Max asked concerned

"I'm feeling… really sleepy" Chase said trying to keep his eyes open.

"I need you stay awake okay. If you have a concussion you need to stay awake"

"Okay" Chase mumbled

"Hold the rag while I go get an ice back" Chase grabbed hold of the rag and kept it place. Max rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. He went straight for the fridge and opened the freezer. He grabbed a plastic bag and placed six or seven ice cubes in the bag while wrapping it in a paper towel. He rushed back upstairs and into the bathroom. He sees Chase leaning against the wall with his eye barely fluttering "Here Chase" Chase opened his eyes surprised by Max. Chase removed the rag and grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his head feeling the cold "I'll go get mom or dad and see what we should do"

"Okay" Chase said leaning his head against the wall. Max rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall to his parents room. He knocked on the door waiting for a response. After a minute or two he knocked again but twice as loud. He heard the door unlock and open with his mother standing there furious

"Do you know what time it is" she said

"Chase had an accident" Max said going straight to the point; Theresa followed Max to the bathroom and found Chase dozing off

"Chase honey" Theresa said loudly scaring him

"Hey Theresa" Chase said

"What happened" she asked Max

"I heard a noise and turned on the light and found him bleeding on the floor"

"I went… to get a… drink and I…. fell off the bed"

"Surely falling off the bed couldn't have made you bleed this much. Did you hit something on the way down" she asked

"I felt… something hit…. My head on…. The way down"

"He must have hit his head on the nightstand" Max said

"Well just rest okay and keep the ice pack on. The next few days maybes weeks are going to be rough" Theresa said checking his head

"Does he have a concussion" Max asked

"Not sure but let's try to keep him awake. Can you go get your father?"

"Yeah, be right back" Max left the bathroom and headed to his parents room

"Adam" Theresa heard Chase say

"What's that honey" Theresa asked confused

"The name Adam sounds so familiar. Like I know someone by that name or someone I knew" Chase held his head groaning in pain

"Calm down Chase"

"It hurts to think" Chase said. Max came back to the bathroom with Jerry

"How is he" Jerry asked checking Chase

"He's seems fine, the bleeding has stopped but we don't know if it's a concussion" Theresa informed her husband

"Let's try to get him back to the room" Chase tried to get up but fell back down on the toilet groaning in pain "Don't try to move Chase. Max help me" Jerry and Max were able to pick up Chase and carry him back to the room. They laid him on the lower bunk and Theresa covered him up

"Max sweetie can you watch him. I have to talk to your father"

"Yeah" Theresa and Jerry left the room and headed out to the hall

"What's wrong Theresa" Jerry asked

"When I was talking Chase alone he mentioned the name Adam"

"So what"

"He said he knows someone by the name Adam or thinks he knows someone by that name"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This Adam person could be like his guardian, friend or even brother but at least we got a name"

"Theresa you need to calm down. Chase just hit his head on a nightstand and was bleeding out. I'm sure he was just acting crazy with blood lost"

"You're probably right" Theresa said giving up

"Now go to bed and I'll watch over Chase and make sure he's okay. Maybe later today I can have either Justin or Alex use a spell to heal him okay"

"Fine" Jerry kisses her on the forehead

"Now go to bed" Theresa makes her way back to the room. Jerry enters the room to see Max sitting next to the bottom bunk watching Chase "How is he"

"He fell asleep, should I wake him up just in case he has a concussion"

"No let him sleep. I'm sure he's fine but later today I'm going to need either you, Alex or Justin to cast a healing spell for him"

"Okay" Max said getting to his feet

"Why don't you go lay downstairs on the couch while I watch him" Jerry offered

"Alright" Max exits the room. Jerry sits on the chair next to the computer desk checking on Chase

Morning:

Jerry opened his eyes and rubbed them before his vision cleared. He sees Chase gone and the door wide open. He got up and headed out the room and down the hall. He headed downstairs and sees Alex and Justin eating breakfast

"Morning dad" Justin said

"Have you guys seen Chase" he asked

"I thought he was upstairs sleeping" Alex said. Jerry headed upstairs back into the hallway and found the bathroom door closed and lock. He knocked on the door seeing if Chase was in there "Chase you in there"

"One minute" he heard Chase's voice. Jerry waited at the door for a minute or two. The door swung open and steam filled the hallway. Once cleared Jerry sees Chase exit the bathroom with a towel around his waist while drying his hair "You need something" Chase asked. Jerry was confused and shocked at the sight. Chase's head was completely healed, like the accident never happened. "You okay Mr. Russo"

"Um yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering where you were"

"Well you found me, I'm going to go get dress now" Chase made his way back to his and Max's room. Jerry made his way down the hall and stairs again. Trying to figure out how Chase healed so quickly

"You okay dad" Justin asked

"Did any of you use a healing spell on Chase?"

"No, why would we" Alex said

"Last night he had an accident and started to bleed out of his head"

"What" Alex said surprised

"Yeah he was bleeding and we thought he might have a concussion"

"Is he okay" Alex asked

"Yeah he's fine, that's the problem. It happen a couple of hours ago and his head is completely healed. So did any of you use a healing spell on him?"

"Not me" Justin said

"Not me" Alex said. Jerry went over to the couch and shook his youngest awake

"Hey Max"

"What"

"Did you use a healing spell on Chase last night?"

"No I was too tired. Now leave me alone" Max fell back asleep quick. Jerry tried to think about this. If Alex, Justin or Max didn't use a spell how did Chase recover so fast?

"I need to think about this in the lair"

"Lair" they all look and see Chase at the bottom of the steps "You guys have a lair" Jerry, Alex and Justin look at each other, hoping the other will come up with something

"Lair as in the principal's lair at school" Justin said thinking of the first thing that came to mind "Got to go" Justin said rushing downstairs.

"Me too" Alex said rushing upstairs. Chase looks at Jerry hoping for an answer

"Bathroom break" Jerry said following Alex

Later that day Alex and Justin were in the wizard lair talking

"So how do you think Chase healed so quickly" Alex asked

"It must have not been so series as they thought" Justin said

"Still if you fall and hit your head you're most likely to get a bump"

"I don't know Alex. I got other things to do"

"Like what polish your dolls" she said laughing

"Action figures and yes" Justin and Alex leave the lair. They exit into the substation and Alex closes the door to the lair. After they leave the substation Chase came down the stairs to investigate. He checked three times making sure no one sees him. He heads to the back where the sandwich making is

"Where do you guys go" Chase checked everywhere knowing that there has to be something that opens a door. After about ten minutes of searching he rested his back on the fridge door frustrated "Where do they go" he said again, thinking "Forget it" Chase prepared himself to leave when he heard the fridge creek. He went to close it before noticing something strange. He felt no cold breeze coming from inside the fridge. At first he thought the fridge was broken but then he started to feel warm air coming out of the fridge. He opened the fridge all the way finding a hidden room. Chase was shocked yet happy at the same time. He knew the Russo's' were hiding something but a secret room. Why? He entered the secret room intrigued by the stuff it contained. He soon heard footsteps knowing someone is coming inside. He rushed over to the couch and hid behind before seen. Chase crept over the couch to see who entered the room. He sees Mr. Russo enter the lair scratching the back of is head.

"How did his head heal so fast" Chase heard "If Justin, Alex or Max didn't use a spell how could it heal" Spell Chase thought. What does Mr. Russo mean by spell? Chase had to get out of here. If he got caught who knows what Mr. Russo would do to him. Chase looked and saw Mr. Russo's back turn; He leaped over the couch and ran for the door. Before he could escape the fridge door opened revealing Max. Chase stood still, knowing he was caught

"Chase" Max said surprised. Chase was speechless and nervous. He stood still like a statue hoping Max doesn't see him "What are you doing here" Max asked

"I can explain" Chase said

"Dad" Max said getting Mr. Russo's attention

"What's wrong Max" Jerry soon saw Chase and was furious "Max why did you show him?" Jerry said pointing fingers

"I caught him trying to sneak out" Max said defending himself. Jerry looked at Chase seeing how scared he is

"Chase got sit down on the couch. I'll tell you what's going on" Chase made his way to the couch quietly while Jerry pulled Max to the side "Knock him out with the knock out spell while I distract him"

"Got it" Jerry made his way over to Chase while Max took out his wand

"Mr. Russo, what's going on here? What is this room" Chase asked

"Chase you need to calm down okay. Let me start from the beginning" Max waved his wand in the air casting a spell. He shot the red light at Chase only for it to bounce off and hit the wall. Jerry looked at Max confused. Max tired again but found no luck, after about ten minutes of trying Max gave up

"It's not working" Max shouted to his father getting Chase's attention

"What's not working?" Chase asked

"Dad maybe we should just tell him" Max said giving up

"Fine" Jerry said

"Tell me what?' Chase said

"Look Chase, we have a secret okay. Now I'm going to tell you this secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Only stays in this family. Do you promise?" Chase took a minute or two to think until saying his answer

"I promise"

After about an hour or two of explaining the wizard competition and the wizard world; Chase remained in his seat soaking up the information

"That's pretty much everything" Jerry said finishing his story

"So you used to be a wizard, then you married Mrs. Russo so you gave up your powers for her. Then you had Justin, Alex and Max and there all wizards competing for who gets to keep their powers forever"

"That pretty much sums it up. What do you think?"

"That's awesome" Chase said "You guys are wizards, that's amazing"

"Now remember you have to keep this a secret. Only you and Harper know"

"Got it, your secret is safe with me" Alex and Justin entered the room talking

"Hey guys" Max said greeting them. Alex and Justin stopped in their tracks seeing Chase

"Did Max show him" Alex asked

"No he didn't Chase found out on his own" Jerry assured them

"So he knows" Justin asked

"Yeah he knows enough" Alex and Justin look at Chase, almost nervous that he knows

"Surprise" Alex says. After about ten minutes of talking everyone made their way out of the lair and into the substation. Max and Justin headed upstairs followed by their dad.

"I still can't believe you're a wizard" Chase said to Alex

"Well you'll get over it soon like Harper did" they soon head upstairs.

While on the outside of the closed substation a man and woman stood in front of the locked doors observing the two teens walking upstairs

"It's him" the man said

"We need to head back and tell the other's before he comes for him and finishes the job" the woman said

"Let's go" the man said.

 **Alright so that about raps up this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and find out what happens next chapter. Trust me it will be interesting. Review!?**


	6. The Man

Rats and Wizards

 **Hello everyone jvwollert back with a brand new chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Apologize for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion.**

 _"Chase" a voice spoke "Chase," it said louder "Wake up, we need you" the voice began to sound like a girl. "You need to come home. We need you" Chase was confused. Who is it "Chase?"_

Chase opened his eyes and sat up. He found sweat dripping down his face and his sheets soaking wet. He doesn't know if it's pee or sweat, maybe both. He looked down at his hands, seeing them shake. _What was that dream and why did that voice sound so familiar._ He tried to forget but he found no use. He pulled the covers off his body and jumped off the bed. He landed on his feet, feeling the soft carpet. He opened the room door quietly and exited down the hall. He passed by Justin's room and entered the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the light. He approached the sink and washed his face. Once done washing, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What's happening" he mumbled to himself

 _"Chase"_ he heard the voice again. He turned around seeing nothing _"Chase"_ it was the girl's voice again, like from the dream, but who is she? He looked at the mirror again and found his body shaking. _Why am I so scared, what's going on? Is this a joke or am I just going crazy._ Chase felt like he was about the vomit. He rushed to the toilet and let it all out. After what felt like forever, Chase flushed the toilet and sat next to the sink. He was breathing heavily and felt like his body was on fire. He then started to get images in his head, one's he felt like he knew. All that he could see was a brown haired girl and a tall guy. They were with Chase and for some reason, they were at a warehouse. Someone dressed in black was talking to them, but before Chase could remember what he looked like he heard a knock on the door. Chase lost focus and the image of the man. He tried to remember but found it difficult. He heard the knock again, nearly startling him

"Chase, you okay" it was Max's voice

"Y-yeah" Chase stuttered

"Do you want to talk about it," Chase thought about the offer. It would be nice to talk to someone about this, but then again they might think he's crazy. Chase felt his stomach rumble again, he got to the toilet and vomited. While puking Chase heard the door open. Chase stopped puking but kept his head in the toilet. Just in case, his stomach had other thoughts. He felt a hand rubbing his back "How you feeling" he heard Max ask

"I feel horrible" Chase spat out. He took his head out of the toilet and sat next to the sink. Max flushed the toilet and sat next to him "Don't sit too close. I might get you sick" Chase said, trying to catch his breathe. Chase looked at the wall, examining the white color

"How you feeling," Max asked

"Judging by the vomit I produced, I feel horrible" Chase spat out. Max stared at Chase, examining him for his own reasons. Chase soon noticed, a little creeped out "What?" Chase asked

"Are you sleeping well," Max asked

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard you wake up and saw you leave the room. Did you have a bad dream?" _should I tell him about the voice I heard in my dream and the images I saw or should I keep this on the down low and figure it out myself_ "Chase" he looked at Max and saw worried in his eyes "You sure you're okay"

"Yeah, I just been having a rough couple of nights"

"Bad dreams"

"Yeah"

"You know you can tell me anything Chase, but if you don't want to, I understand"

"Thanks, Max," Chase said, smiling

"No problem, but we should really get to bed. We have work in a couple of hours. We got the morning shift"

"I hate the morning shift" they both got to their feet

"You sure you're feeling up for work," Max asked "You did just puke out everything"

"I'm fine, now that I got it out of my system I feel great"

"Okay if you say so" Max exited the bathroom. Chase looked at the mirror again, seeing his reflection. Who were the girl and the two guys? Are they friends of his or are they the reason why he lost his memory. He decided to forget about it and try to get some sleep.

* * *

Chase came down the stairs and found Mr. and Mrs. Russo talking. He passed by them and went to the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed down to the substation. He found Alex at the cash register, Max taking orders and Justin in the back making sandwiches. He went to the back and put on his apron. He walked up beside Justin and began to help make the sandwiches.

"Morning Justin" Chase greeted

"Morning Chase, rough night"

"Yeah a little"

"You feeling alright, I heard you vomit into the toilet. Twice"

"Yeah I feel fine. I think I just needed to get it out of my system"

"Just checking, if you don't feel good later today just tell me and I'll cover your shift"

"Thanks, Justin"

"Number seven," Alex shouted from the front

"Coming up" Justin shouted back. Max came into the back and handed Justin the orders he got "Thanks, Max" Justin said, looking over the orders

"Hey Chase," Max said

"Yeah"

"Do you want to switch shifts for an hour or two. I hate taking orders"

"Sure" Max handed Chase his small notebook and pen

"Thanks," Max said

"No problem" Chase went to the front and saw how packed they were. He looked over the place seeing who needs to order and who doesn't. After a quick sweep, he found a man at the corner table. He made his way to the man, seeing him looking over the menu. "How can I help you today," Chase said politely getting his notebook out

"Yes I would just like a number one and water"

"Will that be all for you today," Chase said writing down the order

"Yes," the man said placing the menu on the table

"Okay, it should be ready about five to ten minutes" Chase looked up from his notebook finally seeing the man. Chase couldn't believe his eyes, this man. This was the same man from the images he saw last night. He was there with the girl and the other guy. What does it mean?

"Chase," the man said. Chase shook his head coming back to reality

"Oh sorry sir, I'll go get your water" Chase quickly rushed to the counter. Alex was still on her phone, waiting for a customer to pay. He went into the back and saw Justin and Max working hard with the sandwiches

"Number seven" Justin shouted. Alex grabbed the sandwich and took it to the table

"Here you go," Chase said, handing Justin the order

"Thanks," Justin said preparing the meal. Chase grabbed a glass and filled it with water and ice. Once full he grabbed the glass and took it out to the man. He placed it on the table and gave the man a straw

"Thank you," the man said. Chase nodded before heading to the back. He checked the orders, seeing which ones are done and which once aren't.

"Number eight and number five" Max shouted. Alex grabbed them both and took them to the people who ordered those. Chase couldn't help but look at the man. His brown hair and eyes, exactly like the guy in his image last night. Chase couldn't believe this, who is he? "Number one" Justin shouted. Chase put the thought aside and grabbed the order. He walked back out and approached the man's table.

"Sorry for the wait sir," Chase said, handing him his sandwich

"No worries and thank you, Chase," the man said. Chase headed back to the counter. He saw Mr. Russo in the back with Justin making sandwiches. He looked and saw Max taking orders and Alex handing out food. He sighed loudly; knowing today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Chase stood at the register-collecting money and taking orders. He saw Mr. Russo and Max in the back making sandwiches with Justin out and handing food.

"Thank you for coming," Chase said to a woman. He opened the register and placed the money in the right spot. He shut the register and saw the man come up to the counter. "That will be $8.50," Chase said. The man handed Chase a ten. He opened the register and placed the ten in one of the slots, he then grabbed the man's change and placed it in his hand "We hope you enjoyed your meal and hope to see you again" Chase said to the man

"Thank you for you service Chase," the man said before leaving. Chase watched the man leave, still thinking about the images he saw. _Maybe they were just a dream, I was puking last night_

"Chase" Mr. Russo screamed

"Yes Mr. Russo"

"Come help Max with the sandwiches, I got the counter" Chase makes his way to the back. "Hey Chase" Mr. Russo stops him

"Yeah"

"Where's your name tag" Chase looked at his body, finally relaxing he forgot his nametag upstairs

"I forgot, I am so sorry"

"Don't let this happen again. Go get it and come back down and help Max"

"Got it Mr. Russo" Chase rushed back upstairs. He entered the living to see Alex watching TV and Mrs. Russo in the kitchen on the phone. He approached the kitchen table and found his nametag. He grabbed it and placed it on his apron. He was ready to head down before he was stopped. Something strange came to mind. If he didn't have his name tag all day, how did the strange man know his name? That's when it hit him. The man must know Chase somehow or Chase must know him. He had to go make sure, he needed to find the man. But he has to do his shift; he can't leave his family hanging.

"Hey Chase" Chase turned around seeing Alex "You okay" _Alex_

"Hey Alex, could you do me a big favor"

"Depending on what it is"

"Can you cover my shift for like ten or twenty minutes? I need to go do something"

"Is this something important?"

"I hope it is"

"Fine, I'll cover your shift till you get back. But hurry"

"Thank you" Chase goes and hugs Alex. She quickly hugged back with a smile on her face. Chase rushed down the stairs. Once in the substation, he passed by the tables and exited through the front doors

"Chase" Mr. Russo screamed

"I got you covered dad," Alex said putting on her apron.

Chase rushed down the street, hoping the man didn't go far. He passed by the late night bite. He passed by a food stand and a hat shop but still no sign of the strange man

"Please don't do this to me," Chase said, panicking. He passed by an alleyway but was stopped in his tracks. He felt a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway. Chase lost his balance and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a figure. He was terrified and held himself, preparing for the worse

"You okay," the figure asked. Chase looked up and saw a hand. He took it and the figure helped him to his feet "You okay Chase" the figure asked. Chase dusted himself off and looked to see who it was. He got a good look and saw it was the man "You okay" the man asked again

"Stop there," Chase said "How do you know my name"

"By your name tag," the man said pointing to it

"Stop lying, I didn't have this when I was serving you. Now answer the question, how do you know my name" the man took a couple of steps back and stood against the wall "Stop stalling, who are you and how do you know me" the man sighed loudly, accepting his defeat

"Do you really want to know who I am?"

"Yes, now tell me" Chase demanded

"Fine, let me start with my name," the man said, trying to stall

"I don't have all day, tell me your name" Chase said, annoyed

"My names Adam Davenport"

 **Alright, everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and see what happens next time. Review !?**


	7. Secret's Part II

Rats and Wizards

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand chapter. Not going to say anything else, just get to reading. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. My new story is out "Elite Love" so you can go check that out**

 **Apologize for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion.**

"I don't have all day, tell me your name" Chase said, annoyed

"My names Adam" Chase stood where he was, tapping his foot, waiting for more information "And I'm your brother" Adam spoke. Chase's foot stopped tapping. He looked at the man as if he was crazy for saying something like that. Chase uncrossed his arms, not knowing how to respond. "I know it may sound crazy coming from me, but you have to believe me"

"Show me proof," Chase asked "Show me a picture or something to make me believe you, because right now, I just feel like you're a stalker, ready to kidnap me" Adam nodded and brought out his wallet. He looked through it, trying to find a picture of him and Chase together. Chase crossed his arms again, waiting passionately for his so-called brother to pull out a picture of him. Adam pulled a small picture of him, Chase and a few other people

"Here" Adam handed the picture to Chase. He examined it carefully, seeing him between Adam and a girl

"Who's this girl," Chase asked

"That's our sister Bree" Adam responded back. Chase looked at the picture one more time, remembering something familiar like this. But the more he tried to remember, the more his head hurt. He forgot about the memory and handed Adam back the picture. "Do you believe me?" Adam asked

"I don't know," Chase said "For all I know, that could be Photoshop," Chase said

"You said you wanted a picture and I provided one"

"I know, I just" Chase stopped himself to think "I have been waiting for a month to find my family, and for you to just appear out of nowhere and to tell me your my brother, seems a little bit of unbelievable"

'I know this was out of nowhere Chase, but you have to understand, your chip has been offline for a while and it was hard to pinpoint your exact location. The moment we found you, we had to stay silent for other reasons" Chase looked at Adam, almost curious onto what he said

"My _chip_ was offline. What do you mean my chip was offline" Chase asked. Adam sighed loudly, realizing he said to much "Adam"

"I said too much, just ignore the last few things I said. I need to go" Before Adam could go, Chase grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the alley

"If you really are my brother, then tell me what you meant by, my chip"

"Chase"

"If you tell me, I'll believe you are my brother" Chase looked at Adam directly, not breaking eye contact. "Please," Chase pleaded. Adam couldn't help but see his younger brother like this, confused, mislead. He needed to shine some light on things

"Fine, I'll tell you what I can," Adam said, leaning against the wall "Have you ever gotten hurt while you were here," Adam asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"One night your hurt so badly, but the next morning your brand new, like it never happened"

"How'd you know," Chase asked

"It's because of your bionics," Adam said clearly

"Bionics"

"Our father invented these three chips, one for me, you and our sister. Each chip had different abilities to improve our strength, speed, and intelligence. These chips were inserted into our nervous system through the back of our neck" Adam pointed. Chase felt the back of his neck

"Is that why sometimes it stung or hurt"

"Yeah, cause your chip was healing you. Anyways, with this bionics came faster healing. You break your leg, your bionics will heal it in a couple of days as for a regular human it could take months"

"So wait, you're saying, I have bionics, because of a chip that was installed into my nervous system, through the back of my neck," Chase asked

"I know, sound crazy but it's true"

"Wow," Chase said softly

"Anyways, with these chips our father is able to track us, but when you lost your memory, your chip was shut off so we had no way to find you. About a week or two late, your chip restarted and we found you here in New York"

"Wait, before, you mentioned these chips added strength, speed, and intelligence"

"Yes, each chip had one of the main abilities"

"So, which one do I have"

"I have super strength and Bree have super speed. Our father gave you the super intelligence chip"

"So that means"

"You're the smartest man in the world" Adam finished his sentence "But with your memory lost, you forgot how to use your intelligence and some of your other abilities"

"What other abilities do I have?" Chase asked

"Well, you have" Adam was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Adam dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He checked it out and saw it was Bree "Hold on" Adam answered the phone "Hello"

 _"Adam, where are you, you should have been back by now," Bree said_

"Had to make a detour and grab a snack" Adam responded back

 _"Well hurry back, Davenport needs to talk to us"_

"Okay, on my way" Adam hung up the phone and looked at Chase "I have to go meet up with our sister"

"Can I come, I want to meet her and father?" Chase asked

"Sorry Chase, you can't right now. It's not safe, your better off going back to the family your with for now"

"Please, I want to meet them, I want to remember"

"You will remember okay. Meet back here later tonight, around 9 and we'll talk some more okay"

"Alright, I'm going to keep you to that" Chase said

"Alright, see you later tonight" Adam rushed down the sidewalk

"Wait" Chase shouted, stopping Adam

"What," Adam asked, Chase rushed towards him and gave him a hug. Adam was frozen for a second but accepted the hug. "Now go back, I'll see you tonight" Chase watched and saw his brother disappear into the crowd.

Chase rushed back to the sub shop quickly. He walked through the front doors, seeing the placed pack with people

"About time Chase, go to the back and help Justin and Max" Mr. Russo shouted. Chase nodded and did his job. While making the sandwiches, Chase looked at the clock every so often, hoping the clock will strike 9, so he can go meet with Adam.

 **Had to end it there for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**


End file.
